Donnerherz
'Donnerherz ' (Original: Lone Wolf) ist der erste Band der Buchreihe Der Clan der Wölfe, und erschien am 1. März 2014 in Deutscher Sprache. Folgender Band: Schattenkrieger Buchseiten: 256 Klappentext In einer eisigen Winternacht wird Jungwolf Faolan (an seiner Geburt hatte er noch keinen Namen) geboren, doch sein Schicksal scheint bereits besiegelt: Er hat eine verdrehte Pranke und wird deshalb ausgesetzt. So verlangt es das Gesetzt der Wölfe. Aber Faolan hat Glück. Die Grizzlybärin Donnerherz rettet ihn und zieht ihn auf. Als sie jedoch spurlos verschwindet, macht sich Faolan auf den Weg sie in den Frostlanden zu suchen. Noch ahnt er nicht, dass dort ein Feind auf ihn wartet. Ein Feind, schlimmer als Hunger und Kälte. Ein Feind, der ihm nach dem Leben trachtet... Kapitel Folgt... Zusammenfassung Schon seit Tagen sucht die Wölfin Morag einen geigneten Platz um ihre Jungen zur Welt zu bringen. Denn sie spürt, dass diese Geburt nicht so sein wird wie die vorigen. Sie hat Glück und findet einen Fuchsbau dessen Bewohnerin sie vertreibt und sich anschließend für die Geburt darin einrichtet. Drei süße Welpen bekommt die Wölfin: Zwei Lohfarbene und ein Silbernes. Nach einiger Zeit entdeckt sie einen kleinen Makel an dem silbernen Jungen: Eine gespreizte Vorderpfote. Die Wölfin beschließt noch ein paar Tage zu warten bis der kleine Makel verwachsen ist und erst dann wieder zu ihrem Clan zurück zu kommen. Unterdessen hat Shibaan die Obea des Clans die Fährte der trächtigen Wölfin gewittert. Erbarmungslos nimmt sie Faolan, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Namen hat, mit sich. Dabei entdeckt sie eine seltsame Spiralförmige Zeichnung, welche auch Morag schon aufgefallen ist. Die Obea bringt das Neugeborene zu einem Fluss und setzt es auf einem Eissims aus. Während Faolan nun im Fluss um sein Überleben kämpft trauert eine Grizzlybärin um ihr Junges welches von einem Puma ermordet wurde. Von der Trauer überwältigt will sie sich das Leben nehmen doch plötzlich spürt sie etwas seltsames an ihrer hinteren Pranke. Sie will es abschütteln doch dieses etwas hält sich immer fester an ihr fest so, dass sie sich ans Herz fast und sich das etwas ansieht. Das ''etwas ''entpuppt sich als kleiner Wolf welchen die Grizzlybärin mitnimmt und säugt. Als der Winter anbricht und Faolan groß genug und von Donnerherz eine Menge gekernt hat, versucht sie Faolan etwas zu erklären was ihr schon lange auf dem Herzen liegt. Donnerherz erklärt ihm, dass sie den ganzen Winter lang WINTERSCHLAF hält. Sie erlaubt ihm dass er raus darf um zu jagen oder wenn ihm langweilig ist. Wenn Gefaht droht soll er sofort zurück in den Winterbau kommen. Daran hält sich Faolan auch: Er jagt Schneehasen und spielt mit den Schneeflocken. Eines Tages (der Winter ist fast vorbei) entschließt sich Faolan zu einem Außflug ein bisschen weiter vom Bau weg wie er es noch nie getan hat. Als er ein paar Minuten weg ist, regt sich etwas im Winterbau. DONNERHERZ WACHT AUF! Als sie sieht, dass ihr Junges weg ist (Sie hat total vergessen, dass sie ihm erlaubt hat den Bau zu verlassen) macht sie sich auf den Weg um Faolan zu suchen, obwohl ein Schneesturm sich zusammen braut....... Faolan kämpft sich zu dieser Zeit durch den Sturm zum Bau, doch als er endlich Zuhause ist, findet er diesen leer. Auch er macht sich auf den Weg seine geliebte Donnerherz zu suchen.......doch plötzlich beginnt die Erde zu zittern was ist das ?............. Cover-Galerie Wolves of the beyond 1 Lone Wolf.jpg|Englisches Cover Donnerherz.jpg|Deutsches Cover en:Lone Wolf Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Sternenseher Charaktere